The Wedding
by iee918
Summary: A cute little lovey dovey fic about Roger and Mimi. Basically wedding preperations and of course, the wedding. ANGEL LIVES! Same couples in the movieMoJo etc. MarkxOC
1. The proposal

**Disclaimer: I own Rent. Yep.1pauses and looks around guiltily Bing, bing, we have a winner! I AM JOKING!**

A/N This is just a story I thought up. Enjoy!"

"Mimi Marquez, will you marry me?" Asked Roger Davis.

"Of course!" Cried the beautiful brunette, kissing him sweetly. She opened a special bottle of wine and poured them both a full glass. "Cheers!" The happy couple said in unison.

"When should we tell the others?" Roger wondered as Mimi examined her new ring.

"Maybe tomorrow? We could meet at the Life Café." She suggested. He agreed.

"Candlelight dinner at Olive Garden? I have reservations." He said as they sipped their wine. They quickly drowned their glasses. Roger played his guitar while Mimi got dressed. She came out of the room wearing a dress beautiful crimson dress she had only recently purchased. "You look breathtaking. Literally." He said once he caught his breath. She smiled. Roger, who didn't get drunk easily drove. Once they arrived, he helped her out of the car. The reservations had them seated quickly. The tablecloth was beautiful and as Roger had promised, there were candles. Mimi thought back to the first time they met and sang softly, "Would you light my candle?" She batted her eyelashes. Roger grinned and kissed her cheek. "I should tell you, I should tell you." He whispered in her ear.

"I should tell I blew the candle out, just to get back in." Mimi challenged.

"No day but today." He told her. "I should tell you I have always loved you! And your eyes." Dinner was soon served so they ended their little game. The romantic night flew by and soon it was morning. Mimi stretched and stood up, pulled on a robe and stumbled into the kitchen. She was surprised in what she saw. There was a yellow flower in a vase and a plate of steaming hot eggs, toast and sausage. Before Roger could notice her, she backed out of the room. When she entered the bedroom, she looked for something to wear. She put on a sundress and hurried to the bathroom. She applied makeup and brushed her teeth. Then she crisply walked into the kitchen. "Morning, babe. Are you hungry?" Asked Roger.

"Morning. And yes, I am." She replied.

"Good, because I made breakfast!"

"That's so sweet of you, honey!" Mimi exclaimed. They sat down and discussed wedding dates. When they were done with breakfast, Mimi called Angel and Collins and Roger called Mark, after that Maureen and Joanne to tell them to come to the Life Café. Angel was going to be the Maid of Honor, Maureen and Joanne would be bridesmaids and Collins and Mark would be the Best Men. Roger's sister would be the flower girl and Mimi's cousin would be the ring bearer. Three hours later, everyone was eating a light lunch. "Well, tell us!" Said Mark impatiently.

"Is Mimi pregnant?" Guessed Maureen excitedly. Roger laughed and Mimi shook her head, smiling. "Meems and I are getting married!" Announced Roger. Cheers of joy erupted from their table.

"Let me guess, Maureen's the flower girl?" Joked Collins. Maureen put on a pout as everyone laughed.

"I'm afraid that job will be taken up my sister." Answered Roger.

"And Collins will e the ring bearer?" Asked Maureen, getting revenge.

"My cousin." Mimi giggled.

"I'm the Maid of Honor, right?"

"Am I a bridesmaid?"

"Can I wear a skirt?" Shouts rang from around the table. Mimi looked flustered. Roger told everyone what his or her jobs were, but left the outfit department to Mimi. The girls began discussing what to wear. Maureen and Angel both wanted a blue dress so they decided that they would buy the same dress but Angel would dress hers up more. Joanne settled for a beautiful top and skirt. The only thing left was the wedding gown. "I think it should be a skinny-er dress that shows of your beautiful body." Suggested Joanne. Mimi smiled at the compliment and wrote what Joanne said onto a notepad. "Any other ideas?" She asked.

"Let's surf the web!" Said Maureen. Everyone agreed so they paid the bill and left.

A/N Did you like it??? The second chapter will be out really soon.


	2. Preparations and a Meeting

**A/N Thanks so much for reviewing and the 68 clicks I got. Please enjoy! R&R**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own RENT although I wish with all my heart I do. I also do not own any of the shops/ websites I have used in this story.**

"David's Bridal?" Suggested Angel as they headed to the MoJo apartment. The other girls agreed.

"Can we search our dress?" Maureen asked. Angel nodded. They found the perfect one and bookmarked it. Joanne already had a suit so they looked for a wedding dress. Not one was quite right so the looked on She got one there and decided to get it at the store where she could also browse. They hung out in the living room after that, waiting for the boys to finish watching TV. "Mother!" Mimi suddenly shrieked. "I can't believe I didn't call mother! I mean sure, I haven't talked to her in a while but this is so exciting!"

"Calm down, Hon." Soothed Joanne, handing her the phone. Mimi took a deep breath and dialed the number she new by heart. "Mother? Mom, it's Miranda. I've got some big news. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, dear. But why are you calling _now_?" Her mother replied pointedly.

"Mom." Mimi said warningly. "I'm getting married."

"Married?" Ms. Marquez screeched. "Why, we'll need a church, dress, bridesmaids. Molly, your old friend might fit the part."

"Mother, the wedding party is all figured out. I found my wedding dress five minutes ago." Said Mimi softly, not sure how she would take it. Hearing this, Maureen winced. Luckily, Ms. Marquez didn't seem to be offended .Mimi looked nervously at her friends after she called her mom. "You guys, I'll never be able to do this!"

"Oh Meems, of course you can! All you have to do is believe in yourself! And, you love Roger, so that will help," The other girls comforted her. She gave a half smile. "Tired, ladies?" Asked Benny. They nodded and Joanne yawned. They all laughed and she blushed. "We'd better leave. You need your sleep." Said Collins smilingly. Joanne and Maureen said goodbye to their guests, saw them off, and each went for a nap. The others left the house talking. "I'm gonna go to the park." Mark told them and walked off with his camera. Everyone shrugged and kept going. Mimi went to her NEW job at the local Walgreens, (A/N So what if it wasn't around back then… lol.) where she could also get good medication when she needed it. They still took their AZT. "Bye, Roger," Angel and Collins said to him. "Take your AZT." When they left, he walked to his bathroom and took his AZT. He wondered what Mark was up to. Roger went to the bedroom and went to bed. Mark had reached the park and was filming a cute older couple having a picnic. "Excuse me, is ziz seat taken?" Asked a strongly accented voice.

"No, no not at all." Mark mumbled, looking at the dark blonde woman in front of him. " 'Ank you, you are very kind. I am Celeste."

"I'm M-Mark. Mark Cohen."  
"'Ello Mr. Cohen. Nice to meet you." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you cold, Celeste?" Asked Mark suddenly. She nodded.

"Let's go to my apartment to get some coffee." He suggested. She agreed. They took the subway to Mark's place and talked. Mark found out that Celeste had just moved from France and did not know her way around New York. She was a year younger than him, 23 and loved to act and sing. Mark thought she would get along very well with Maureen. She was single, and lived in a small apartment that she rented until she could earn enough money to get a better one. Her job sucked, she worked at a McDonalds getting minimum wage, but was recently offered a student teacher job in a music class. Basically, life had dropped her at the bottom of the heap. Celeste learned about Mark and his friends, been warned about his crazy family and, realized they would be great friends.

This story was retold to Roger and Mimi once they got to the apartment. All he could say was "Wow.". They all laughed.

"So let's hear you sing, Celeste." She obliged, singing do, re, mi, fa, so, la ti, do and back down again. Mark's eyes widened. "That was… great!" She smiled back at him. "'Ank you," Every person in the room knew that it was the beginning of a great friendship.

A/N How did you like it? Was it to much about Mark? I got the idea of them meeting on a bench from another fanfiction author, I apologize for stealing the basic idea of Trai (your character) meeting Mark. I liked it a lot. I will probably use the same MarkXCeleste idea in another story. R&R!


End file.
